in my dreams
by little angel of the sea
Summary: Yukimura enters a different world in his dreams. A world for muses, guardian angels, spirits, etc. Being the only human there he gets ina bit of a strange position. -Alpha pair- ON HOLD


Hello everyone who read this. Thank you for reading.

Most of these stories will be discontinued for a while. I will restart them when I finished an old one. I however can continue one of these stories so please go to my poll and vote pretty pretty please.

Thank you for reading^^

* * *

Yukimura was staring at the ceiling of his hospital room.

His friends had just come to visit. They had brought his a cake which they ate. They told him about school, about tennis, his class, the teachers, and his homework.

It made Yukimura feel even worse. It made him feel a sort of homesick. He felt sad and a bit angry. He had heard the nurses whispering how they pitied him. How he might never be able to play tennis again. He looked at the countless magazines piled up next to his bed. He didn't want to see them. He knew most of them where about tennis.

A nurse walked in. "Yukimura-san." She said trying to get his attention.

Yukimura looked at her with his once again perfect smile.

"You must be bored." She stated as she laid down Yukimura's medication next to him. "Is there anything you like doing. Something you don't have to leave your bed for."

Yukimura had no such hobbies. He liked gardening. He liked tennis. He would do anything to be able to play tennis now.

"I know something that might be fun to try for a while." She said.

Yukimura already hated her. He hated to be babied but he smiled nonetheless.

She came back not much later with a sketchbook and a couple of pencils. "It might seem boring but it's actually quite fun." She said.

"Thank you." Yukimura answered with his fake smile.

She bought it and left.

Yukimura was still staring at the ceiling when his bored finally took the better of him. He grabbed the sketchbook and stared at the empty pages. "What to draw." He said. Before he even knew what he was doing his pencil was already skating over the paper. He drew his school, the tennis courts, and his classmates. Sure he lacked the skill but it was indeed quite fun.

His drawings were not bad for someone who did it for the first time but not good enough to be called pretty.

He sighed. "It looks like nothing." He said ripping the paper from the sketchbook and throwing it away. He fell back with his head on the cushion and not long after he fell asleep.

* * *

Yukimura opened his eyes and he knew he was dreaming. He was walking on a hill.

The hill looked out over small village surrounded by a river. Above the village people were floating.

Yukimura looked amazed at the beautiful things that surrounded him. He had missed coming outside because he thought it was beautiful compared to the dull hospital room but this was just plain amazing. He started walking towards the small village.

Do you know how in dreams you can walk great distances in a matter of second? Or how in a dream things shape in the way you thought them?

Yukimura knew this was a special dream because both of the things didn't happen.

The walk was long and torturous and the village didn't come closer in some miraculous way.

Yukimura also knew that what he saw couldn't have been his imagination it had to be someone else's. He entered the village and as soon as he did all people, if you can call it that, looked at him. He smiled gently at all of them even though he found some of them looked weird.

Everyone looked at him. They didn't look angry or nice. Some of them looked frightened; others looked happy, or surprised.

To be honest Yukimura had never met this sort of people in his dreams and he usually didn't decide things he just watched and accepted. He had expected someone to talk to him but when no one did he decided to talk to someone. "Excuse me." He started.

The boy looked at him nervous.

"Where are we here?"

The boy just smiled nervously. "Somewhere you shouldn't be."

Yukimura wasn't used to people not answering his questions in dreams. He blinked and then smiled at the boy. "Sorry?"

The boy felt even more nervous. His large demon's tale was twittering. "eh... you should leave if possible." The boy then nervously disappeared

Yukimura's felt a slight headache coming up. He had too many weird thoughts at once. He came with the craziest ideas as to why the boy would not answer him.

"The boy is right." An old woman with bright white feathery wings said. She placed a hand over Yukimura's eyes and he felt he was falling in a colorful whirlwind.

* * *

Yukimura opened his eyes and he could still see the beautiful yet weird place before him. He however was back in his hospital room.

"Ah you're awake?" A nurse asked.

Yukimura nodded and smiled.

"You have to go through a few tests this afternoon and you have an appointment with your doctor but after that you're free to do what you want." She smiled. "As long as you don't overexert yourself."

Yukimura nodded. He knew the rules he knew what was going to happen and it bored him. He wanted to tennis again do something fun. Think about that weird dream. A dream that was in its own weird way amazing. He felt drawn to that strange place.

The afternoon tests where boring and his friends couldn't come today so he was bored. He started with a new drawing. He drew the old woman with the wings and the small boy with the tail.

"Creative." The nurse that gave him the sketchbook said.

Yukimura looked up. He hadn't heard her entering.

"Do you have something with arts?" she said amused. "You're rather good at it."

Indeed Yukimura's drawing had improved greatly since yesterday.

Yukimura was surprised himself. He had felt like someone else helped him put the lines one the paper. "I never really did anything in the arts."

"You're talented."

"Thank you." Yukimura said with an elegant smile.

The nurse smiled. She then looked at the drawing again. "That woman is Ryuuzaki Sumire. She's the founder of this hospital. From what I've heard she's indeed somewhat like an angel. Have you based the drawing on her picture in the west hallway?"

Yukimura smiled and nodded. He hadn't seen the picture but he thought it might seem strange if he said no. He hadn't even been in the west hallway.

"The boy I don't know. Is he a friend?"

"Just someone I once met."

The nurse smiled. "Then you added the tail because he isn't nice?" She asked.

Indeed he had given the boy a devils tail but only because the boy had one. He shook his head. "The boy was a bit shy but he seemed nice enough."

She chuckled. "Well I might never truly understand the mind of a creative genius."

Yukimura wanted to protest he wasn't a creative genius but the nurse had already left. He closed his eyes. "Let me go back." He whispered before drifting of in sleep.

* * *

He opened his eyes to see he was at the same place he was before he woke up.

"You're back." A voice stated.

Yukimura turned to face a serious looking boy with brown hair, a slightly tanned skin, dark eyes, a muscled body, clothes old Greek gods wore, and large deep blue wings. Yukimura would've almost drooled over the guy if he wasn't Yukimura. "Yukimura Seiichi." He introduced himself. "What's your name and can you tell me where I am here?"

"Sanada Genichirou." The boy replied. The boy now looked slightly annoyed.

"Sanada eh?" Yukimura said.

Sanada looked annoyed. "Yes?"

"Can you tell me where we are?"

"Yes."

"Then don't do difficult Sanada and just answer."Yukimura chuckled.

"The world of colors."

"The world of colors?" Yukimura asked surprised.

Sanada nodded.

"What are you?" Yukimura then asked.

Sanada just raised an eyebrow but stayed silent.

"Sanada, come on tell me what you are." Yukimura said trying to convince him.

"A half breed."

"A half breed?" Yukimura asked. "Between what and what?"

Sanada decided to just answer this because he knew he had to answer it sooner or later anyway. "A cross between a muse and a guardian angel."

Yukimura was now interested. "Who ever thought of that?"

"Fujiwara Junichi." Sanada answered bored. He then softly cursed himself for saying that. He didn't even have to say it so why did he?

"How so?" Yukimura asked.

Sanada wanted to turn around and run. He did the first but he decided to walk instead of run.

Yukimura looked surprised. "Stop!" He called to Sanada but Sanada didn't react. "Sanada wait." Yukimura called.

Sanada stopped.

Yukimura was surprised but smiled. "Fine I won't ask too many stupid questions will you stay then."

Sanada just grunted as answer.

Yukimura beamed. "Great."

"You here again?"

"Ryuuzaki-san!" Yukimura beamed.

Ryuuzaki looked surprised. "How?" She asked.

"Your picture is in the hospital." Yukimura said happily.

"Go back." She said shaking her head. She again placed her hand over his eyes and sent him back.

"He doesn't belong here." Ryuuzaki said sternly to Sanada.

"It's not that I can help it." Sanada answered annoyed.

"You never learned how to let people sleep and wake?"

"No." Sanada said annoyed. "He knows my name."

Ryuuzaki looked bothered. "That's bothersome."

* * *

Yukimura looked at the ceiling once again.

"Seiichi."

"Yumi." Yukimura greeted his older sister.

"You're drawing!" She said happily noticing the sketchbook.

"Not much." Yukimura answered.

"You want me to teach you some?" Yukimura's sister had a talent for drawing and painting.

Yukimura watched sometimes and that might be why he was able to learn how to draw this fast.

His sister spent the rest of the afternoon teaching Yukimura how to draw.

Yukimura learned really fast. He however waited with asking his question until his sister was about to leave. "What do you know about muses?"

Yumi looked up. "Muses?"

"Yes."

"When you get inspiration for something they say it's given to you by a muse. Or for example when you get a writers' block it's told to be because your muse is gone. Why do you ask?"

"Where do they come from?"

"People say they're just figments of someone's imagination. Or some say they are the spirits of dead people. Some say they're angels." His sister surged. "I don't know. Maybe they come from heaven. Maybe they live in this world. Maybe they have their own world. Maybe they just don't exist."

"What do they look like?"

"Well some believe they look just like humans. Some people say they are animals. Others say they are just like humans but with wings or tails or something like that."

"What if I've met one?"

"Don't get your hopes up. I don't really believe they exist. Inspiration is something you get from things in your environment. Dreams maybe."

Yukimura made a sketch of Sanada and showed it his sister.

"I'll see what I can find on muses." She smiled.

"Thank you."

"Keep that muse he's hot." She chuckled.

Yukimura chuckled while trying to suppress a blush.

* * *

"I'm sorry."

"Yumi-chan." The guy said gently kissing his girlfriend.

"My brother wants me to search something in the library. Since you almost live there will you help me?"

"Sure. What do you want to know?"

"It's about muses."

"Muses?"

"Yes. My brother thinks he saw one." She chuckled. "A pretty hot one at that."

The boy gave a devilish smirk that his girlfriend missed. "Ah." He returned to his normal polite smiling face. "I think I know some books you could look at."

"Thank you. You're amazing."

"I know." He chuckled.

Yumi smiled. "My brother is still a bit of a child."

"Don't worry. He'll grow up fast. He'll see the ways of the world and he will learn how to use them in his advantage. If you want I can help him."

"You will!"

"It would be my pleasure. After all he's your little brother."

"Thank you you're an angel." Yumi said happily.

'You don't know how wrong you are.' Her boyfriend thought with an amused smirk. "Here I'll show you the books. If there's anything you don't understand please ask me. And if your brother ask weird questions I'll help you figure out the answers if you want."

"You truly are an angel."

"I know right?"

* * *

Well if you like it and want me to continue vote at the poll.


End file.
